Gillette
Gillette was an officer in the British Royal Navy, holding the rank of Lieutenant while stationed at Port Royal. He served as second-in-command to Captain, and later Commodore, James Norrington. Biography Early Life At some point in his life, Gillette became part of the Royal Navy under the command of Lieutenant James Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann. Later he became part of the troops located in Port Royal, which were in command of James Norrington when he was promoted Captain. Royal Navy Jack Sparrow Lieutenant Gillette was present at Commodore James Norrington's promotion ceremony at Fort Charles and later joined in the search for Jack Sparrow, following the pirate's escape from Norrington and his men at the harbor. After the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal, Gillette and his men were stationed aboard HMS '' Dauntless'', and were forced to concede control of the vessel over to Sparrow and his accomplice, William Turner, during their attempt to reach Tortuga. Gillette warned Norrington of the situation, but Jack and Will duped them all by commandeering the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and leaving the HMS Dauntless dead in the water. With the rudder chain disabled, the vessel was unable to turn, and crushed Gillette's longboat as he and his men attempted to return to the ship. The Lieutenant escaped, and returned to Port Royal to assist in the search for Elizabeth Swann, who was kidnapped the night before. Isla de Muerta about pursuing Jack Sparrow.]] After Commodore Norrington rescued Elizabeth Swann from Black Sam's Spit, along with Jack Sparrow, the [[HMS Dauntless| HMS Dauntless]] made its way to Isla de Muerta to save Will Turner. When they arrived, Norrington ordered that Elizabeth to be locked in the captain's cabin of the Dauntless. Later, Hector Barbossa's cursed pirates appeared on deck to kill them off. He participated in the fight against the cursed pirates aboard the Dauntless. Sparrow's hanging He survived, and was present at Sparrow's execution at Port Royal. However, Jack Sparrow managed to escape with the aid of Will Turner, and fled to the Black Pearl. After Sparrow's escape, Gillette looked to the Commodore for orders to begin pursuit, but Norrington held off the chase for a day. The search for the Fountain of Youth aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]].]] A few years after the battle of the Isla de Muerta, Gilette was transferred to work aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], a barque of the Royal Navy which was docked in London. To his surprise, he discovered that the ship is captained by an old enemy, Hector Barbossa, former pirate captain of the Black Pearl, who has become a privateer in the service of England and a trusted advisor on the Court of King George II. By King's orders, the HMS Providence was sent to pursue the Queen Anne's Revenge, a ship of a notorious pirate Blackbeard, to the legendary Fountain of Youth. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Lieutenants Category:Males Category:Royal Navy officers Category:HMS Providence crew